


输球的惩罚

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 球队老板X魁地奇追球手更衣室PLAY





	输球的惩罚

弗拉察雄鹰队的队旗飞扬在赛场的上空，他们的球迷将已经完全被雨淋透的球衣抛向上空。抛给在球场上飞动的他们的英雄。“雄鹰队挫败英国老牌豪门普德米尔队，重新为保加利亚捧回魁地奇欧洲杯”这个消息将会成为明天预言家日报的头版头条，紧跟着就是评论家咄咄逼人的所谓分析和那些采访疯狂球迷的叫嚣。

普德米尔的追球手也是现任队长伍德把湿透的队服盖在了自己的脸上，不让别人看见自己和雨水混在一起的眼泪。他能想到明天会有多少人将这场比赛的失败归咎于他，即使这是他第一次挂帅上阵。

“你别这样，这不是你的错……，你不必如此苛责地看待这一切。”哈利从霍格沃兹毕业之后也签约了普德米尔队，和伍德从替补开始不同，普德米尔的幕后老板好像很欣赏哈利直接签了他作为正式的追球手。

“大家的状态都不好，这不是你一个人的错。我们没有想到——”

“够了！”伍德打断了哈利继续往下说的冲动，“哈利，你真的很不会安慰人。”伍德笑了笑拍拍哈利的肩膀，“我不会再乱对人嚷嚷的，我这个毛病毕业之后就改了。”

“那你也不能在心里朝自己嚷嚷，我们拿了第二，在此之前十几年我们做了多少次老四？去他的老牌豪门，让那个擅长胡编乱造的报纸见鬼去吧，我亲爱的队长。”

“亲爱的，队长？”更衣室的门被重重地推开，一个金发男人走了进来。

“嗯，我觉得我现在应该去找个地方冷静一会，哈利明天训练场见。”伍德察觉来人面色不善，细细地回想了一下刚才的对话，也不知道是哪里触雷点了，只想赶快一个人去安安静静地总结一下失败的经验，不想引火烧身。

“诶！伍德！”哈利看着伍德灵巧地从金发男人的旁边经过，像条湿滑的鱼一般从更衣室的门口钻了出去，离开的时候还不忘替他们带上了门。哈利刚想追着伍德的脚步离开，一只手撑在了柜门上拦住了哈利的去路，金发男人微微向前倾身，另一只手捏着哈利的肩膀强迫他与自己对视。

“你能不能偶尔对我好一点，波特先生。对你的老板保持足够的尊重？”金发男人说。

“我是一个魁地奇运动员，我的本职是为普德米尔队赢得我应得的每一分，我是来找金色飞贼的，不是来对你卑躬屈膝的，德拉科。”哈利有些厌烦地甩开德拉科搭在自己肩膀上的戴着龙皮手套的手。相比之下，哈利戴着的普通运动手套，还在激烈的赛事中被磨损出了几个洞，他们两个实在不应该在这种地方这种情况下见面。

“好吧，既然你要谈本职——”德拉科逼近一步，“那么为什么这场比赛你没有抓到金色飞贼呢？这算不算你失职呢？要知道我可是花了大价钱签下你的。”

“德拉科！我不能保证每一场都能抓到金色飞贼，对面也没有抓到！”

“可是他们赢了，在追球手没有抓到金色飞贼的情况下。而我们输了，这就是结果。不要给自己找理由哈利，没有人应该被原谅。即使你们拿到了亚军那又怎样？我是个商人，我不管那么多。”德拉科把哈利压在更衣室的柜门上，“现在收起你的那些所谓团队荣誉，先给我个交代。”

湿滑的舌头所触及的皮肤都像从深处燃烧起来一般，哈利心有不甘，扭过头去。

“别这样哈利，记得吗我教过你的，你以为你还是个孩子吗？失败不用接受惩罚？”德拉科将下巴轻轻搁在哈利的颈窝，“我教过你的，惩罚开始了坏孩子。”

更衣室的窗户被雨滴拍打得作响，其他队员已经先回到属于自己的家等待明天的会议，紧闭的更衣室门口被伍德贴心的挂上“正在使用，请勿进入”的牌子，今天天气不好，清洁工兴致缺缺地扫着地，没人会去管更衣室里火热的情欲几近溢出。

“你做的很好，嗯，含深一点。”德拉科敞开腿金刀大马地坐在更衣室中间的长椅上，只掏出笔直的阴茎，一只手按着哈利的头迫使他含得更深，而哈利的裤子已经不翼而飞，光裸地坐在德拉科铺在地上的裘皮大衣上。从后面看，哈利一只手撑在德拉科的胯间，另一只手由腿间向后摸索，后穴里插着自己的三根手指替自己扩张。

“小心点宝贝，对，把牙齿收起来。”德拉科感觉到一点点痛，用手掐住哈利的下巴，下身不停在哈利嘴巴里抽送，打在下巴上发出啪啪的声音。哈利犯恶心想往后退，插在后穴的手指也一并拔出，但紧接着德拉科便将他压在地上，双手禁锢在头顶上方，巨大的阴茎从哈利拔出来的时候一并连着一条细长的银丝。

“我说过，这是惩罚。我想你也不希望我卖掉这支球队吧？哈利。”德拉科拍拍哈利的脸，用一旁散落的领带捆住了哈利的手，然后将自己火热坚挺的阴茎抵住哈利的后穴。

“哈利，感觉到了吗？它在和你问好。”德拉科双手撑在哈利的两侧，将他的双脚搭在自己的肩膀上，下身微微向前一送便进入到了一处紧致的地方。哈利紧咬着牙，不想出声，而随着德拉科一次次的抽送，搭在肩膀的腿也一紧一紧的。

德拉科看穿哈利的念头，抱着哈利的背顺势坐了起来。“啊嗯！”性器进入得太过深入，让哈利有一种自己快被撕裂的错觉，德拉科只是小幅度地向上顶弄，用力地抓着哈利的臀肉，迫使穴口收紧。

“你比你想象中还要喜欢我，波特先生。”德拉科用舌尖慢慢地勾勒着哈利耳朵的线条，“而且你对此甘之如饴。”

“闭啊，嗯，闭嘴！”哈利的腿在德拉科的背后收紧，双手也抓紧德拉科后背的衣服。这让他感到羞耻，他下半身光裸着，上半身也只剩下一件薄薄的底衫，而德拉科穿戴整齐只是拉下拉链掏出阴茎，他却那么疯狂地追求着这场强制性爱的快感。“你是ED了吗？我觉得你捅在我屁股里的那根快软了。”哈利挑衅地咬了咬德拉科的喉结。

德拉科对此不做任何反驳，只是加大了抽送的力度，掐着哈利的腰让其悬空而自己的性器则不停抽送，哈利难耐地向后仰去，将胸前的肌肤留给德拉科采撷，后穴发出啪啪的声音，他们的结合处泥泞不堪 ，甚至连用作润滑的手霜也被抽送成了白沫。

“不要了——啊，”哈利想推开胸前正在舔吻的德拉科，“太快了，德拉科，慢点求你！你那么大，慢点！快……快被……顶穿了。”

“我说过呵，这是惩罚。”哈利被继续抱起，德拉科抱着他用力地颠了两下，直到满意地听见了怀里人的呻吟声染上了哭腔才恶趣味滴将他顶在了柜门上。柜门的冰冷和前方的火热形成鲜明的对比，哈利被冰凉的柜门一激，迅速抱着德拉科的脖子不肯松手。

“宝贝，我快射了。”德拉科抵着哈利不断做着冲刺前的最后猛攻，柜门被他的动作弄得不断发出吱呀的声音，“射你里面好不好，就当做最后的惩罚，嗯？”

哈利已经没有力气再去反驳什么了，高强度的比赛后再来一场高强度的性爱足以磨光他今天所有的体力，“那你等下背我回去，我没力气了。”哈利搂着德拉科的脖子小声恳求。

“好，我还帮你洗澡，换衣服。你不用担心一切，只要让我射在里面。”

“随你了。”

得到允许的德拉科更加用力的冲刺着，哈利已经高潮过的阴茎又挺立起来在两人的腹肌间摩擦着，顶口不时吐露点黏液将两人腹间弄得黏糊。

随着最后一下用力的抽送，德拉科停止抽送，将自己的阴茎深深地埋在哈利体内，不时抖动的柱身昭示着德拉科正将大股精液射入哈利的体内。

“呼。”德拉科将哈利软绵的搭在两旁的腿环在自己的腰上，在高潮后哈利已经完全睡死过去，只有后穴还向外一点一点地吐露着乳白色的液体。德拉科用手蹭了一点，放在哈利的嘴唇上。

“完美的惩罚。”

然后抱着自己昏睡的恋人回到了他们自己的家。至于第二天哈利会对他一时兴起的强制PLAY有什么看法他可不管。

说好了，这是输球的惩罚。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢或者是还有什么想看的梗麻烦回老福特评论告诉我噢


End file.
